


Free for you

by malikandaltairinahaystack



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:43:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malikandaltairinahaystack/pseuds/malikandaltairinahaystack
Summary: Watching your best friend fall in love with someone else's best friend is hard, especially if it makes you realise that you have been in love with them for ages. But for Makoto and Sousuke respectively it means that as they come to terms with their loss, they gain something new when they meet in Tokyo. But as their relationship becomes more serious, what is going on between Rin and Haru?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My OTP Makoto and Sousuke makes me so happy, especially when they get to shine without Rin and Haru, but then suddenly Rin and Haru showed up and didn't want to leave again and I love them, too, and it makes for such nice angst.
> 
> Also, as for any inaccuracies, I haven't looked anything up, this is just for me to relax on a Sunday evening and maybe for you to have fun. :)

Sousuke has seen enough. Enough for a lifetime. He is out of here. Those aren't tears that are welling up. He has known this for too long to be crying right now. Just because they drove the last nail in the coffin of his hopes by kissing in the showers when they thought no one was there, he doesn't have to blubber like a sad squid. But what do you do when everything you've ever lived for is gone? His shoulder aches, and the place in his heart that is reserved for Rin slowly blackens. Damn it, what good is it to live if life is such a joke? His fist makes a dent into the locker and he leans his head against the cool metal. Damn. 

The last few days of school sweeps by and all the decisions he has to make happen in a daze. But in the end he decides to go to Tokyo. It doesn't matter anyway. What can he do anyway but try something new? What else is left for him? 

When the invitation of the Iwatobi Swim Club for a goodbye party comes, he nearly tosses it in the trash the second he sees the colourful letters. But then he sighs and looks out of the window at the clouds gathering over the see. Maybe...maybe this is the last kick he needs to move on. 

They put up a barbecue and lots of other food and the blond breaststroke ray of sunshine welcomes him like an old friend. The black hole in his chest widens when he sees Nanase sit with Rin in the corner of the little area behind the starting blocks. There's their butterfly swimmer asking blondie to help him, and Ai and Momo are there, too. He grabs a bottle of coke and looks around to find a place to sit, preferably far away from the lovebirds. His eyes widen slightly when he sees the backstroke guy occupy a dark corner, the whole of the stairwell building separating him from Rin and Nanase. Sousuke knows what is up and slowly walks over. 

'Hey', he says lowly and the gaze the other guy throws at him is as devastated as Sousuke feels. Misery loves company, but maybe this is a bad idea. But backstroke guy plasters on a fake smile and says: 'Want to sit down?' The corners of the pretty mouth are up, but the eyes are green pools of despair. 'Yup', Sousuke says and lets his large frame sink on the bench next to the only guy in all the teams who doesn't make him feel like such a freak. Tachibana. That was his name. Tall guy, good swimmer, but nothing special, no scouts out to get him. So that is it for him, this is his last summer in a team. 

'Cheers', Sousuke says and all his bitterness lies in this one word as he holds out his bottle to Makoto who is clutching a half drunk orange lemonade. Wordlessly, the Iwatobi swimmer lets it clink against his. Sousuke snorts again. 'What?' He hasn't expected Tachibana to react, but the green glare he is met with is irritated. So much anger and hurt lies in it. Sosuke understands. They don't know each other, and Tachibana isn't someone who would direct his aggressions towards a friend. So now Sousuke is going to be his outlet. He braces himself for all sorts of things, but instead has to watch as the spirit leaves the green eyes and the gaze is being lowered. 

'Why are you here?' Good question, but coming from Tachibana, even better. 'You invited me', he answeres. This time it was Tachibana who snorts. 'You could have stayed home', he mutters, 'if I had had the chance I would have stayed home.' He hangs his head and Sousuke studies the curve of his neck. 'You oughta have known.' Now the green glare is positively burning, but it is much better than the dead fish gaze. Not that Sosuke cares. 'It doesn't make it easier to bear!', Tachibana spits and again, his words resonate in Sosuke's dark heart. 

They sit in silence, and thankfully, the blond has not thought up any group shit except for a photo in the end, and they can't really say anything against that. Uncomfortable good byes take place and then it is finally over. As he walks home he wonders why he has stayed so long.


	2. A chance meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Sousuke meet in Tokyo.

In Tokyo, finally, he made up his mind to study sports and coaching. As much as he thought it would hurt him to be firmly placed outside the pool he soon realises the opportunities that come with the task. When he does his first trials in a swimming school for disabled children, he can't believe the difference he is making for the kids. After the got over the shock of seeing him for the first time of course. But when they realise how much of a softie he is inside he can hardly shake them off at the end of the lessons. The feeling he has when he sees their happy faces sometimes even overlays the pain. 

There are three courses, all of them practical training theory, and pairs are chosen from all of these courses for a project. When he gets his papers he can't believe his eyes. 'Makoto Tachibana', it says right next to his name. He is here? In the same uni? Tokyo is huge and so are its universities, so it is no wonder that they have never met before. And when he turns around and sees the former Iwatobi backstroke swimmer come down the hallway towards him, still as broad and strong as ever, his jeans hugging him just the right way and his tshirt a little to wide for Sousuke's taste, he knows that he would have noticed him had their paths crossed before. 

A blush spreads on Tachibana's features as they say their hellos and how are yous and crazy to meet you heres. Sosuke feels like he should blush, too. Because he feels so much better than just a second ago. Because Tokyo suddenly doesn't seem like such a big place. Because the last day in Iwatobi was bearable because of Makoto. Because Makoto is blushing. Because in his head, Sosuke calls Tachibana Makoto. 

They sit down in a café to do the whole catching up thing. They both started at the same time but with a completely different schedule as Tachibana works in the afternoons. Sousuke lives in one of his father's flats while Tachibana has a tiny room which makes the job necessary. Neither of them has been back to Iwatobi since summer and now it is nearing winter. When they talk about their trials, Sousuke smiles when Tachibana beams at the memory of working with kids. 

Then they talk about their project and how they should tackle it. They have two weeks. Sousuke finds it interesting that he already thinks that two weeks are too short. He doesn't want Tachibana to leave his life again. 

'Are you still swimming?' He has to ask. It is some strange impulse that makes him ask the one thing that would hurt both of them most. Tachibana looks at him with those beautiful green eyes and Sousuke's heart aches when he sees the shutters fall on them. 'No, I didn't really have the time', he says with one of those forced smiles. If he could, Sousuke would ban them from his face. Why don't you let yourself be unhappy? Tachibana gapes at him and the little frown between his brows tells Sousuke that he said it out loud. 'What do you mean?', Tachibana snaps. 

'It hurts like a bitch is what I mean.' Sousuke realises his fists have balled. 'But you can still swim, even if it is just for fun. My shoulder...won't let me do even the dog paddle.' Several emotions sweep across Tachibana's face, anger, sadness, pity. Then he smiles, and this time, his smile is pure acid on Sousuke's eyes. 'I don't want to remember', he says quietly and Sousuke nearly screams at him: 'Then why the hell do you smile?' His lips tremble but remain upturned. 'If I don't, I'll cry.' Wide eyed, Sousuke stares at him, his knuckles on his fists turning white. 

The moment they enter his appartment their tension gives way to them crashing against each other, their lips meeting and their big hands grabbing everything they can reach on the other's body, while their arousals burn into each other through layers of clothes. They rip their shirts off first, then their trousers and shoes while Sousuke tries to lead them to the bedroom. Then it is all red heat the moment their briefs are gone. The feeling of skin against skin, the touching, probing, pressing, rubbing helped fill the immediate need and their hoarse cries when they come contain no names. 'Stay', Sosuke begs hoarsely and Makoto nods, holding his hand when they fall asleep.


	3. The real thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this story, Sousuke's parents are divorced. Bear with me. :)

Things are different from that day, mostly because Makoto stays over every night. Sousuke always asks and Makoto always says yes. They start having sex the moment they are through the door so they assign themselves study times at their university building to make their project work. Sousuke notes that Makoto is really ambitious and a hard worker, and his ideas are good. In bed, he is much more naughty than his Iwatobi friends would probably give him credit for, and if it weren't for their schedules, he would have sex with him all day and night. 

Then the project is over and Sousuke again says: 'Stay.' And Makoto stays. A month before Christmas he accepts Sousuke's offer to move in with him. When they get his stuff, something warm spreads in Sousuke, and the way Makoto smiles at him as he shows him the shelves in the wardrobe he had cleared for him make everything seem so easy. They never talk about Rin or Haru, but as the Christmas holidays are looming over them they know that it is time. 

'Is this real?' Makoto's way of putting things keeps on amusing Sousuke. He smiles and answers: 'It is for me.' Green eyes become slits in the onslaught of a bright smile. 'For me, too.' Then he scratches his head. 'But how can this be? I mean, how do you feel about...Rin?' It is hard for him to say his name, the name of the man who is capable of stealing both of the men he loves. Sousuke knows how it feels. When he says: 'How about Haru?' it stings so badly he nearly winces. Makoto gives him a wry half smile. 'I guess...Haru will always be somewhere.' Sousuke feels numb, knowing it is true of Rin, as well. But then Makoto adds: 'But you are also there, and you are gaining ground rapidly.' His smile is radiant and Sousuke stares at him for a while. He realises that Makoto has already surpassed Rin, by far, and he hears his voice tremble as he asks: 'How much?' Makoto grabs his hands. 'I'm yours.' Tears are so wrong right now, and so right. Sousuke wipes his eyes as Makoto draws him close. He whispers in his ear: 'And I am yours.' Their kiss is long and really soft. Then Makoto asks: 'Do you want to spend Christmas with my family?' 'Only if you will be there, too', Sousuke mutters, hiding behind his joke, trying not to give in to the feeling of drowning in warm cocoa. Christmas with a family. It sounds much better than spending Christmas eve with his angry mum and Christmas day with his angry dad. 

The phonecalls with his parents go really bad, as expected, seeing as they also serve as a coming out. But in the end both of them admit that Christmas could have been nicer in the past few years and then ask for him and Makoto to come by to get to know each other at a different time.


	4. Back in Iwatobi

The train journey to Iwatobi feels like a real holiday. They sit together, the train becoming emptier the further they get away from Tokyo, empty enough so that they can hold hands and exchange the odd little kiss. 'So you told your parents what we are?', Sousuke asks for the third time. 'Yes, an orca and a whale shark', Makoto replies with a serene little smile and tries not to squeal too loudly when Sousuke pinches him. 

They feel odd when they walk out of the station, as if they were thrown back into a mould they had outgrown. But even if they have changed, they are here out of their own free will. Smiling, they make their way through town towards Makoto's childhood home. The Tachibana family's welcome couldn't have been warmer, and Sousuke becomes the instant hero of the twins as he simply lifts them both up for a hug. Like a warm blanket the family's chatter, laughter and loving attention envelops them and as they lie in Makoto's old bed together, hardly able to move as they are so stuffed with Mrs Tachibana's delicious food, they can't wipe the smiles off their faces. They fall asleep while kissing each other softly and wake up cramped, long, powerful limbs painfully entwined and happier than ever. 

Makoto's mum tells them to enjoy themselves instead when they offer to help prepare lunch at breakfast and they are kicked out of the house to take a walk at the beach. Makoto takes Sousuke's hand as if this sleepy coastal town was the most progressive place on the planet. But hardly anyone is outside at this time of day and year and so they brave the cool wind on the way down the steps and towards the sea hand in hand. 

Despite getting to terms with his fear of the ocean Makoto finds himself move closer to Sousuke at the sight of the lead grey waves piling up and then desintegrating into foam. Sousuke's strong arm pulls him close and Makoto hugs him back. For a moment everything is quiet and later they will say that that should have told them that something was about to happen. Yet at that moment nothing prepares them for hearing the words: 'It is really you!'

Their heads spin round and they see Haru stand before them. He looks so small, Sousuke thinks and then he glances at Makoto who is still staring at his childhood friend. Sousuke wonders what he is thinking now as his face doesn't give much away, only mild surprise. Haru, however, looks as shocked as it is possible, considering the boy has hardly any ability to render his feelings into facial expressions. Sousuke waits for his jelousy to kick in but it never comes when Makoto's arms around him tighten. 'Hi Haru', says his lover to his former crush, and Sousuke is as calm as the sea on a sunny afternoon.


	5. A phone call

'You are together?'

It isn't really a question, more of a display of Haru's disbelief. Sousuke thinks he is detecting pain in the question as well. 

Makoto's voice is steady and friendly as usual when he answers: 'Yes. We've met at uni and have been living together for a month now.' Sousuke is a bit worried about Haru now as he looks very pale and torn, and so is Makoto as he says: 'Are you alright?' He sounds pretty alarmed and Sousuke can't blame him. He loosens his embrace and takes a step forward and so does Makoto, and immediately, Haru turns on his heel and runs away. They are both left standing on the beach like idots, staring after the fleeing figure. 

'You know, I have a bad feeling about their relationship', Sousuke mutters and pulls out his phone, looking for Rin's contact and then casting a questioning gaze at Makoto who nods. He watches Sosuke type 'Hey there, merry Christmas. Are you with your family?' 'Too suspicious?', he asks and Makoto snorts. 'The whole message is suspicious', he mutters and then gestures at Sousuke to send it. For a while they stand staring at the phone until Sousuke says: 'This is ridiculous!' and puts it back into his pocket when it rings. Sousuke pulls it out again and they both stare at the screen. It is Rin. Helplessly, Sousuke glances at Makoto who shouts: 'Take the call, you know something's wrong!' 

So he presses the button and wants to put the call on speaker but Makoto shakes his head. Sousuke's heart flutters. He is in love with the most decent person ever. 'Hi Rin', he says, answering the phone. Makoto stands a bit forelorn next to him but does his best to look patient. Sousuke wants to make it better and takes his hand, earning himself a smile. 'Ah, you're home. How is everyone. No, I'm not home. Actually, I am in Iwatobi.' Now Makoto looks rather curious but Sousuke only shrugs. Rin seems to be quiet. Then Sousuke says: 'I'm staying at Makoto's. You see, we've met at uni and got together. In fact, we live together. Yes, as in being a couple.' Sousuke rolls his eyes and Makoto giggles. 'He is standing right next to me, just so you know.' Makoto watches Sousuke go quiet again and listen, then grimace and say: 'Well, we just ran into Haru on the beach and it was quite a situation and it didn't seem right so we are kind of worried.' Then Sousuke's eyes widen and he holds the phone a bit away from his ear and Makoto can hear Rin's screeching voice without being able to understand a thing he says. Then Sousuke stares at his phone, clearly baffled. 'What happened?', Makoto asks and Sousuke replies in the most incredulous voice: 'He hung up.'


	6. Waylaying

Scratching his head, Sousuke puts his phone back into his pocket, full of thoughts. Then he looks at Makoto who stands there, his smile gentle as ever, yet he is nearly bursting from curiosity. 'What did he say?', he exclaims and Sousuke laughs. 'Sorry! I should have said something. Well, he didn't tell me anything about their situation, but he did tell me that I shouldn't shove my happiness into his face in times like these.' Makoto's eyes nearly pop out of his head. 'His exact words?', he squeaks. Sousuke nods. 'That was the screeching part', he mutters. Looking at his boyfriend, he smirks. 'This is the exact same guy who was all over Haru on a barbecue the two of us attended as well.' Makoto frowns and then waves his hands. 'He is just hurt', he offers and Sousuke huffs. 'We weren't exactly the happiest campers back then either.' Makoto looks a bit sheepish. 'What do we do now?', he asks. 

The big question is, why did they feel they had to do something? It wasn't as if their former best friends had done anything to help them out during the time they'd nursed their broken hearts. But then, hardly anyone would have been worse for the job. So maybe they should stay away from this whole business. Sousuke offers his thoughts to Makoto who mulls over them and then reluctantly says that it is probably better that they stayed out of it. Their mood is somehow subdued when they make their way back to Makoto's house, but they hold on to each other and soon their banter is back to its old form, Sousuke gently teasing and Makoto cleverly disarming. 

It is where the sidewalk splits into a stairwell to the Nanases' house and a path to the Tachibanas' that they see Haru waiting. He looks away when he sees them but still remains standing in their way. They stop in front of him, not letting go of each other. Their pity is tainted by the memory of months of hurt. 'Can...we talk?' Haru only looks at Makoto who tilts his head and smiles. 'We can, but Sousuke will come.' Haru looks like the world is ending and Sousuke wants to say that it is ok and Makoto can go with Haru and he'll wait, but then he realises that this is as important to Makoto as it is to him. Makoto needs to draw a line. Needs to assert his boundaries. Haru seems to be really desperate, because in the end, despite looking like he is facing torture, he nods and asks: 'Can you...come to my house?'


	7. A little help

They follow him. His parents seem to be in Iwatobi but out at the moment. Makoto asks and Haru mutters something about them visiting a grave. Sousuke watches Makoto when they enter Haru's room but he seems rather nonchalant about it and Sousuke feels strangely proud about it. They settle down on the floor and Haru looks positively torn, trying to overcome his shyness in front of two people he used to be friends with and who he has hurt deeply. Makoto finally helps him out. 'Do you want to talk about Rin?' Haru's eyes blaze at the name and then go dull and Sousuke has to admit it hurts to watch this. 'He...we...broke up.' The small statement carries so much pain that for a moment noone in the room dares to speak. Then Makoto softly asks: 'When?' Haru seems to try to bite back tears. 'One month ago. After two months of constant fighting. We always fought. It...I...I couldn't...', and then he cries, first quietly and then the sobs come, hard and rough, and it is Sousuke who finally reaches out and puts his hand on the boy's shoulder. 

Haru seems to be beyond caring where comfort comes from. He leans into the touch and cries his heart out. Sousuke, meanwhile, tries to compute what he has just learned. The relationship that nearly cost him his sanity and definitely cost him his friendship with Rin turned out to be a living nightmare and was now over. He should feel triumph. Or at least satisfaction. But he just feels sad. The two of them were so in love, and it had all turned sour. Makoto finally moves and takes Haru in his arms and Sousuke inches forward to let his hand rest on his shoulder. Haru definitely doesn't feel like the enemy now. 

At that moment his phone rings and Sousuke angrily pulls it out to turn it off when he sees that it is Rin. He glances at Makoto who understands immediately. 'Take it!', he says, knowing Haru doesn't notice much now. Sousuke walks down the stairs as he answers the call. 'Hey', he says, unable to feel a grudge now that he knows the story. 'I didn't think you'd pick up after what I just pulled', comes Rin's muffled voice. He has been crying, Sousuke thinks. 'It's ok', he says and walks to sit on the sofa in the living room. He knows that Rin knows that he can be gracious, what with him being in a happy and uncomplicated relationship with a literal saint. 'Where are you now?', Rin asks and Sousuke bites his lip. Then he decides to go for the truth. 'In Nanase's living room.' 'What?' 'He asked us in on the way to Makoto's house. Wanted to talk.' Rin doesn't answer so Sousuke adds: 'You are not going to hang up on me again, are you?' A strange sound, something between an sob and a cough comes and then Rin mutters: 'You know, we really shouldn't do this to you after what we did to you in the summer.'

Sousuke is stunned which is why he doesn't say anything at first. Then he opens his mouth but Rin is faster. 'We knew it would hit you hard, but we chose to ignore it. It is karma, isn't it?' Feels like it, Sousuke thinks. But then he says: 'Well, it sucked for three months, but then I met Makoto, and from there it became the best thing that ever happened to me.' 'You were my best friend', Rin whispers and Sousuke feels his throat constrict. 'You were mine.' He knows he uses the past tense, but it is over, it will never be the same. 'How is he?' Rin's question rips him out of his thoughts. 'Nanase? Probably just like you are. You love each other. Don't you think you can make it work after all?'

The silence on the other end of the line is deafening. Then Rin asks: 'Do you think I could come over?' Sousuke frowns. 'Do you think it is a good idea?' Again, Rin is quiet. Then he says: 'I'll be there in ten.' Sousuke expects him to hang up but then he hears a raspy: 'Thank you.' The line goes quiet for good. Sousuke stares at his phone and wonders how to tell Makoto. In the end, he texts him. When he hears the bleep of Makoto's phone, he joins his boyfriend who his still cradling his ex crush in said ex crush's bedroom and sits on the floor to feast his eyes on Makoto's stunned expression as he reads his text. They exchange looks and then Sousuke slowly takes Haru over from Makoto and holds him until his phone bleeps and Makoto gets up to open the door for Rin.


	8. The doctor is in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, I actually know where this is going but I am a bit too happy about writing their little therapy sessions to make things move on faster. You see, I've always loved the four of them in some form of interaction, but not really as a foursome, more like two befriended couples with benefits. They just work so well together that I can't really imagine them losing touch and giving up on each other. It still could have been just friendship and I would have loved that, too, but I am here to write some smut at some point and this is just fun. :)

He can tell that Rin didn't expect to see him, and his blush is fierce. Makoto smiles and waves him in. Rin looks so lost that he wants to hug him, but a certain pain he remembers all too well, a pain that Rin had a big part in causing makes him refrain from it. He sits him down on the sofa, gets him some water and has him drink a glass before he sternly says: 'Now tell me what went down.' Slowly, as if he was deeply ashamed, Rin starts talking about the way their relationship has become problematic soon after it was formed. Haru never talks, Rin never knows what he is thinking, Haru only wants to swim and doesn't seem to care about anything else, Rin doesn't know what to do with him except for swimming, Rin feels lost, Rin feels unwanted. 

They fight every day, whenever they meet. It becomes so exhausting that they start calling off dates and then don't make up more dates. In the end, it is Rin who angrily ends the whole relationship and then, as he himself claims, cries for two days. 'I've missed him every second of my life since then, but I can't bear to be around him either!', he sobs, having started to cry in the middle of his explanations. 

Makoto listens and soon ends up holding Rin who tries to stay stronger but ends up soaking his shoulder. Then he mutters: 'I know what he is like, better than most people. And it is not true that he doesn't care. You need to get to know him. And of course he needs to become a little more flexible.' This is when Rin looks up at him and asks: 'Why are you talking as if we had a future?' Makoto smiles at the tearswollen face with the huge eyes. 'Because you do. You just need to try a little harder. I admit that you might not be a perfect match but your love is strong.' Rin looks at him as if he is trying to find answers and then says: 'You and Sosuke are a perfect match.' It is a statement, not a question and Makoto doesn't disagree. Instead, he allows himself to smile really broadly. Rin looks away and rests his forehead against Makoto's broad shoulder. 'And you deserve it...', he mutters and then Makoto is sure that they are doing the right thing despite their own pain. 'Did you feel guilty because of us?', he asks and Rin seems to stiffen. 'Every bloody day', he mumbles. ' I missed Sousuke so much, the fun we had, the jokes we shared. I still miss him so much.Haru started telling me how fantastic you were pretty soon, how you never fought and how you always knew what was up with him. It pissed me off but it also made me feel so bad. That I stole him from you and made all of us miserable.'

'He let himself be stolen, you know...', Makoto says and Rin lifts his head again. 'Could you be less perfect, please, Tachibana, this is disgusting.' Makoto laughs and then asks: 'Do you want to see him?' Rin's face is a meeting point for all sorts of expressions, fear, need, insecurity, anger, eagerness. 'Where is he?', he asks and Makoto laughs again. 'At the moment he is lying in my boyfriend's arms.' Rin looks like he is trying to figure out if Makoto is joking and also as if he thinks that maybe there are people who are too good for this world and Makoto shakes his head. 'Let me just check on them, and don't run away, ok?' It is an option that Rin has considered but then he nods gravely and Makoto nods as well and gets up to see if Sousuke has already killed Haru.


	9. Every step of the way

The sight that greets him in Haru's bedroom is rather endearing as his former best friend is curled up in Sousuke's lap and Sousuke is trying to do meaningful things with his huge hands like petting the dark hair or holding one upper arm tight. The glare Makoto receives when he makes a slighly mocking face is rather exasperated and Sousuke himself has to grin after a few seconds. Then Makoto touches Haru's shoulder. 'Rin is downstairs', he says and Haru's eyes pop open. 'What?', he rasps and sits up so fast that Sousuke has to jerk back to avoid getting hit in his chin by his head. But then Haru sinks back into himself and looks rather desperate. 'He hates me', he mutters. 

Sousuke rolls his eyes behind his back and Makoto sends him a glare. Then he says to Haru: 'That is not very likely since he is here out of his own will. I think you love each other but you need to work on this. Both of you. You don't know each other the way we know you, so nothing is understood. You will have to open up more and Rin needs to be less impulsive.' Haru stares at him and then says: 'Open up more.', as if Makoto had suggested Haru stripped in the middle of a shopping centre and demonstrated the advantages of several differently sized dildos to a crowd. Makoto sighs. 'Listen, let's take this downstairs. Do you want us to come, too?' Sousuke looks murderous at the suggestion but another glare from Makoto makes him accept his fate as Haru says: 'Please come.'

The walk downstairs, Makoto first, then Haru and Sousuke last, pushing Haru before him to make sure the guy doesn't chicken out. We don't need to think about children, we already have them, Sousuke thinks and then he sees Rin standing in the living room, every inch of him vibrating with his own special energy, something that he has usually found inspiring but which he now can understand might be very abrasive to someone like Haru. Subsequently, Haru shrinks back and bumps into Sousuke's broad chest. Rin tries to step forward, making Haru want to retreat even more, struggling against the wall of muscle behind him. But then Makoto puts a hand on Rin's shoulder, gives him his trademark smile and makes him sit down on the sofa. 

Then Sousuke pushes Haru forward gently to make him sit on one of the chairs across the sofa. He notices that every sign of emotion has vanished from the boy and all that is left is an impassive face and a posture that seems an attempt to hide within himself. Haru has retreated into the proverbial shell, whereas Rin is throwing it all at him, like a sea cucumber. Sousuke frowns. Does Makoto really think this is ever going to work? 'If you want this to work you have to put effort in it', Makoto says as if he has read his mind. He looks at Sousuke who realises he is supposed to say something and wonders if sinking to the bottom of the ocean isn't a great alternative. Still, he tries his best. 'We know you. We know how difficult you are and personality-wise you are on either end of the scale.' Makoto gives him an appreciative smile and thankfully continues. 'You both have to adapt or it won't work.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a side note: a sea cucumber will throw up its intestines when they are attacked. Not that Rin would...you know what I mean. Struggling for metaphors. :)


	10. Too much information

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now things become a little more explicit as Haru and Rin admit that there are more problems than just their clashing personalities. I realised upon rereading it all that I made them sound like idiots, but they are just very helpless in every aspect of a relationship, and they have to be, otherwise this story won't go where it is supposed to go. Just so you know, I love Rin and Haru, and I want them to be happy.

'But how?', Rin exclaims and this time Sousuke doesn't have to be urged to say something. 'For example by thinking before speaking. How about that?' Rin looks at him as if he was a schoolboy who has been told off. 'But...', he starts and then wrinkles his nose. He takes a deep breath and frowns. When he looks at Haru, who still does his best doll imitation, he is so earnest that Sosuke feels like a proud dad. 'Did I overwhelm you with all my...speaking before thinking?' 

Haru blinks and some life returns to his eyes but he just stares at Rin. Makoto patiently chimes in: 'Now would be a good time to take a peek out of your shell and take up Rin's offer to talk about your problems. Haru gapes at Makoto and then looks back at Rin. After a moment, he says: 'Yes.' Sousuke feels like running down the beach, ripping off his clothes and screaming. How did Makoto manage? But he can probably get along with anyone. Wait a minute, was he just as difficult as Haru? Lost in his thoughts he forgets to keep an eye on their two problem children for a moment and mayhem is close when he forces himself to refocus. Rin has opened his mouth again and he nearly speaks before Sousuke can say: 'Think!' For a moment, Rin hovers there and looks like he wants to catch a fish with his teeth, then he clamps his mouth shut and frowns again. He looks helplessly at Makoto and whines: 'What do I say now? I don't want to overwhelm him, but how do I know when it is too much? I am just too much, maybe, the whole me!' 'You are not!' Haru's answer takes all of them by surprise. He still seems to try to tie himself into a knot but he speaks. 'You are fine but if I can tell you to slow down sometimes, without you being mad at me, it would help me a lot.' 

Rin's jaw nearly touches the floor. 'That is all?' Haru looks away. Rin tries to find words, then takes a breath, wrinkles his forehead and then says: 'Could I ask you then to tell me more often what is up? It would make things so much easier for me.' Haru, wringing his fingers, nods. Sousuke tries to let his sigh out inaudibly and desperately hopes for the reunifying kissing scene to happen soon. But Haru still sits in his chair like a tight ball and it looks like that is not all there is to it. Makoto has noticed it, too, and so has Rin who is practically bouncing on the sofa, his confusion aggravating even Sousuke. 'Do you want to say something else?', Makoto asks gently and Souske imagines the nameplate at his office, Makoto Tachibana, relationship counselor. Handling a pool filled with preschoolers was easier than this. 

'I don't want to bottom all the time.'


	11. Something feral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now things are getting really explicit and we are suddenly witness to all the surpressed desires of the two couples. It is a rather startling change from the rather tame earlier chapters, so please beware.

Now Sousuke is enjoying himself as Makoto looks as though his eyes are ready to pop out of his head and Rin's hair is standing on end while his face is almost as red as his eyes. 'Wha...but...' 'THINK!', Sousuke thunders, working hard on a straight face. For a few moments it seems as though Rin isn't breathing at all and just before Makoto can start fussing about him, Sousuke says: 'So, Rin, why don't you want to bottom?' Rin glares at him as he screeches: 'As if you bottomed!' Sousuke stares back at him surprisedly. 'Do you really have a problem with it?' Rin makes a strangled sound and fidgets. 'It is...weird', he manages. 'It is fantastic!', Sousuke shoots back. Rin's eyes go wide. 'You...you have...but how...when...I can't even imagine.' Finally feeling his anger boiling up, Sousuke snaps: 'What is it you can't imagine? Me on my back with my legs around Tachibana's neck, his cock in my arse and me screaming my lungs out because it is so good?' Rin looks close to fainting but Sousuke is beyond caring. 'We switch, not because it is such a chore to bottom but because we both like it so much that we sometimes argue who has to be top.' Rin is only blubbering now, but then Sousuke glances at Makoto and wants to slap himself as his boyfriend's beloved face is red like a tomato. Then the green gaze hits him squarely and Sousuke gasps. It is full of lust. 

Despite his embarrassment, Makoto decides to add his thoughts. 'To be honest, if Haru doesn't like bottoming, maybe you should work on how you do that, too?' Suddenly, Sousuke has a premonition of the four of them stark naked in a classroom with a blackboard and Makoto patiently explaining successful and pleasant anal intercourse to Haru and Rin by demonstrating it on Sousuke on the teacher's desk and Rin trying to do the same to Haru on one of the students' tables. It weirds him out and arouses him at the same time. But they wouldn't ask for something like that. Not even their two former best friends would dare to ask for that. Souske tries to sit more comfortably, his trousers feeling rather tight. He hopes the others don't notice but as he casts a few glances around he can tell that they are all very much caught up in their own mental cinema. The easiest to read is Rin who stares at him, not Haru, with desire written across his face. Does he imagine taking him the way Souske has described it? Sousuke's mouth falls open as a wave of lust rolls through him. He imagines himself on his back, his legs in the air, and Rin pistoning into him just the right way, making him scream for more, but right next to him, holding his hand in a painful grip, is Makoto who is at Haru's mercy, his muscular body shaking with each shove, and Haru's stoic expression desintegrating into something feral...

He looks at Makoto who sits there, his legs slightly spread and his head tilted back just a little and he knows he is on the same train of thought. Traces of the look of abandon he usually sees on his face when he takes him can be seen, but only if you know him well. And Haru knows him well, Sousuke remembers, and glances at the silent boy whose eyes are glued to Makoto and whose cheeks are bright red. There is a hunger in those eyes that is as savage as Rin's and Sousuke feels his mouth tremble.


	12. By proxy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we are definitely getting into it, this is the sex thing, so if you expected more psychology sessions, they are over for now. :)

A suppressed moan sounds through the room and they all jerk their heads up, staring at each other, trying to find out who made this sound that perfectly reflects what they feel, but no one wants to admit it. Then Makoto makes a feeble attempt to crash the mood by taking on the mum role and asking with a trembling voice: 'Does anyone want tea?' Sousuke can only growl and Rin's naked need is tangible. Haru slowly unfolds himself, not taking his eyes off Makoto whose smile slowly vanishes. Maybe it is the effect of months of pain and suffering, or of his and Sousuke's carefree sex life, but when the bright green eyes fix on Haru, there is nothing mumish about them. This time Sousuke knows it is his moan as he watches his boyfriend turn into the sex fiend he came to love and cherish. Makoto smirks at him, and Sousuke smirks back. Yes, they can handle this. Then Makoto lifts his chin as he glares at Haru and whispers: 'Are you up to it?' 

Like a wild cat Haru jumps from his chair to Makoto and grabs him, his hair, forcing his head back and kissing him so deeply he draws a long moan from him. It only takes Rin a few seconds to make up for Haru's headstart. Sousuke feels himself manhandled into position and then the lips that he has stared at longingly for what seems like an eternity are on his and heavens are they tasty. He lets his head fall back and opens himself for Rin's onslaught. Rin's eyes widen at this display of submission and Sousuke smiles into the kiss. It always makes Makoto wild, as well, seeing the tall, strong Sousuke give himself over to be used for pleasure. But there is something in the teal eyes that promises Rin that he will find out more about himself today, that this will change him deeply, thoroughly, and not matter how much he thinks he knows where this is going, he is wrong. 

It sends a shiver down his spine as he know he wants this but isn't quite ready for it and all he can do is assert more domination as it feels save, so he lets his fingers grab Sousuke's dark hair. Slowly, he pulls his head to the side and there is the exposed neck. Rin licks his lips and wonders why it is so different from when he is with Haru, such a beautiful rush, and then he realises he can tell that Sousuke wants this, from his reaction, from the way his eyes cloud and become half lidded. He knows him so well. He wishes he knew Haru so well. There is a pang in his heart but still he feels the urge to descend on that neck and he does, his lips touching it first, kissing the pulse, the place right underneath the jaw line, the collarbone. Then he moves forward a little, and bares his teeth. As they graze Sousuke's skin, a moan errupts from his oldest, his best friend which sends Rin to a place he hasn't known before. 

He looks up at Haru, and he knows how he wants to see him. What a strange boyfriend I am, he thinks as he lifts his gaze and stares at the other couple. And there it is. There is Haru, frenzied, beside himself with a lust he had tried to ignite in him for a long time. Somehow it is fine that he can see it now, even as he is only watching. The long, pale fingers are buried in Makoto's sandy brown hair and hold the head in place while Haru devours his mouth with deep, heated kisses. Rin swallows and feels his grip on Sousuke tighten as he sees Makoto's legs fall apart and Haru press between them, rubbing his clothed crotch all over the impressive bulge in Makoto's pants. Rin lowers his mouth to Sousuke's ear and whispers: 'Is he like you? As big as you are?' Sousuke smirks. 'Where did you have your eyes in the shower, Rin-chan?' Rin growls and bites Sousuke's neck again, a bit harder this time. 'Yes', Sousuke moans, 'just like mine'. Rin licks a little trail up to his earlobe and gives that a little nibble as well. 'And you had that in your arse? So you won't mind having me, right?' His smile is pure shark, but he is shivering as well as Sousuke's eyes widen with the same need that he feels.


	13. You lead the way

Haru and Makoto don't talk. That doesn't mean that they are quiet. Makoto is busy moaning the house down as Haru's hands move under his shirt, pull it over his head and down his arms and then grab his nipples in a vice grip that he didn't expect and that makes him arch his back in wild pleasure. Sousuke sees it and wonders how Haru knows, but then Haru just knows, like Makoto just knows, and oh god, how Rin knows as he suddenly grips him through his jeans and fuck it they are so overdressed. Their shirts go first and then Rin rips at his trousers as if they were on fire. Haru has already made his way to Makoto's underwear, and then he makes one of those low noises that Sousuke can't quite place, something between a purr and a growl, something that Sousuke wants to hear over and over again. 

Now Haru's hands are on Makoto's underwear and Sousuke sees him turn his head and look up at Haru, directly into his eyes. This is not the way Makoto looks at Sousuke. This is what Haru gets to see, the challenge, all the pain of the past months, the longing that has accumulated in all those years of pining. But it is also the gaze of someone who knows his body and his desires, and his confidence is mesmerizing to Haru who knows he needs something but can only play it by ear. And this will result in Makoto submitting to him, letting him have his way with him, yet he is still in control, guiding him, as he now takes his hands and pushes them and his underwear down. As the large, wet cock pops out, Haru's noise is definitely a growl. 

Only seconds later, Sousuke's underwear is gone, as well. Rin doesn't stare at him like Haru stares at Makoto, as if he was a work of art. He is all over him, touching everything he can reach, and it drives Sousuke insane. He needs more, he needs it rough, and the only way he can tell Rin, because somehow talking doesn't work right now, is by showing him, by offering him, and so he spreads his legs further, his hands on his thighs on either side of his genitals, and, leaning back, his head slightly tilted, he presents himself, not taking his eyes of Rin.


	14. Finding our feet

The way Rin looks at him almost makes Sousuke laugh. He knows exactly what he is thinking, as usual. Yes, he wants to take him, he wants to fuck him through the floor, he wants to bite and grab and mandhandle him, own him. But at the same time, he is starting to imagine what it might be like on the other end of the deal. Sousuke can't wait to see him under him, or under Haru for that matter. But for now, he really, really needs a cock in his arse. 'Is there any lube in the house?', he mutters and then sees Haru race to his room and back within a few seconds, holding on to a plastic bottle, already squeezing out the gel on the way back down the stairs. He throws the bottle in Rin's general direction and then lets himself fall between Makoto's legs again, his own jeans open and hanging from his thighs like the thing furthest from his mind. Slowly, he lets his lube coated fingers touch Makoto's anus, and when he sees the green eyes close and the mouth open slightly, he pushes one finger inside, slowly, carefully, and his own mouth falls open. 

Has Rin ever done it that way? Slowly, cherishing this step of the way as much as the actual sex? Sousuke can't help but wonder about that as he sees Rin watch Haru's actions as though he were spellbound, the bottle of lube forgotten in his hands. The red eyes are glued to the slender digits pushing and probing, now two of them, and sometimes dart to Makoto's face which is radiating bliss. Sousuke feels a bit abandoned but decides to wait. As it turns out, it is worth it, because when Rin focuses his attention on him again, a determined look is on his face, and he lubes up his fingers and watches Sousuke intently as he pushes them inside. 

Sousuke stifles a little gasp. It is so intense, the red gaze, the hand that suddenly rests on his pelvis, and the one, wait, two fingers which tease him, loosen him, massage him. He can't keep his cool now, he knows it, now Rin is in charge, and it is time to surrender for good. Rin is pushing in the third finger when he sees it in his eyes and nearly comes there and then. The fingers are gone and so are Rin's jeans and underwear.More lube, much more lube, and then Sousuke feels it, the real thing, and he is not small, Rin, though he is not Makoto. Nobody is like Makoto. Sousuke turns his head as Rin pushes in and looks straight into those green eyes. Makoto smiles at him as he is being entered by Haru. Sousuke smiles back and then grabs his hand and Makoto presses it and doesn't let go. Haru looks like he is in a trance, like he can't believe all of this is happening. But when he is balls deep inside, the most insane thing happens. He asks: 'Are you alright?' They all know what this means, how much it means for him to say something when his emotions are so overwhelming. How much he cares. Makoto's voice is surprisingly steady when he answers: 'Yes, I am.' But he presses Sousuke's hand like a vice and Sousuke can see that his eyes are wet. 

'Are you...', Rin starts and he looks like he is totally lost. How does one dominate and care? Is he doing it right? Sousuke sends him a sincere smile which is trembling as he feels his cock pulse in his arse and touch places that are very sensitive. 'I am alright, except for that I am going to die right here on the floor if you don't move now!' Rin's jaw sags a little and his expression is almost comical, but then his eyes blaze and his teeth grit and his lithe hips make one smooth movement that makes his cock retreat and then push back in the perfect angle. Sousuke screams breathlessly, lifting his and Makoto's hand as he writhes in pleasure, urging Rin to do that again with his eyes, his moans, the way he spreads his legs more. Makoto's hoarse moans next to him make him feel dizzy. This can't last long, they are all too worked up, and his own cock is leaking on his belly, untouched as of yet, and knowing himself he guesses that he is going to come from what Rin is doing to his behind. He feels hands on his thighs and seeing Rin hold his legs in place makes him groan, and seconds later the cock in his arse hits his prostate dead centre and he doesn't know where to hold on to except Makoto's hand as he helplessly comes on his belly, shuddering as he hears Makoto scream the way he usually does when he climaxes.


	15. Aftermath

Rin suddenly sinks down on his elbows and Sousuke feels him ejaculate inside of him. He lets go of Makoto's hand and embraces him, holds him, strokes his head and shivers under his weight, their hearts racing against each other and their breaths slowly calming. A glance to his left is rewarded with the image of Haru and Makoto locked in a deep kiss in post orgasmic bliss and then a hand on his chin turns his head and Rin's eyes, clouded and wet, stare him down as he, too, ravishes his mouth. They calm down only slowly, their heart rates going back to normal, and then Rin moves up on his knees, slips out of Sousuke and stares at the red, puffy, hole which is oozing his sperm. He wriggles a bit, as if trying to feel it himself, and Sousuke smiles. 

But then suddenly Haru is on his feet and stares at Rin. 'Can we talk', he says, not even making it sound like a question. Rin gapes at him and then at Sousuke and Makoto. Makoto nods weakly. 'He just asked me', he mutters, too fucked out to offer more explanation. Souske waves his hand, surprised that he has it in him. They are left on the floor, lying next to each other, their legs still spread slightly, their arses sticky and neither of them ready to move yet. But Sousuke has to ask something. 'So what have we just done?' Makoto chuckles and says nothing for a while. Then he thoughtfully says: 'I'd say we had a sexual fantasy come true.' Sousuke laughs hoarsely. He reaches for Makoto's hand without looking and finds it as though it were a magnet. Their fingers entwine and it calms him down a lot. 'We could have walked away, left in their mess to deal with it themselves. Any sane person would have done that. We didn't', Sousuke says slowly, and turns his head to Makoto who also moves to look at him. He doesn't look unhappy but the orgasmic bliss is slowly fading and he looks thoughtful more than anything. Then he says: 'I think I liked it a lot, the way they lost their heads over us. The way they suddenly needed us, even if it was only for a few seconds...it was what I wanted back then, before you...'

Sousuke remembers the look on Rin's face when he came inside of him. Yes, that was what he had been yearing to see for most of his adult life, until he had met Makoto. Lovely, uncomplicated Makoto. He pressed his hand and was rewarded with a smile. 'I am pretty glad that we ended up the way we are now', he says, and Makoto laughs. 'Naked, on the floor and fucked by...' 'You know what I mean!', Sousuke shouts, grinning. He lifts their entwined hands and kisses Makoto's. A wistful look crosses Makoto's face, along with his usual happy blush. 'I wonder what they are talking about...', he mutters and Sousuke has to admit he'd like to be a fly on the wall in Haru's bedroom. Then Makoto moves to sit up and drags Sousuke with him. 'We need to clean up somewhere...', he groans, when suddenly Haru stands before him, a wet towel in his hand. His blush is fierce as he bends down and whispers: 'Let me, please...' Makoto stares at him and then wordlessly spreads his legs for Haru to clean him, watching Rin do the same to Sousuke, his emotions tearing at his face and making Sousuke smirk.


	16. Love you all

When Rin is finished, he suddenly all but falls down on Sousuke and hugs him, their naked bodies cold against each other. 'You just made Haru and me have a talk in the buff with our come and lube still sticking to our cocks.' Sousuke surpresses a giggle but Rin just snorts. Then, he props himself up on his elbow and looks into Sousuke's eyes. 'You know I love you', he says, matter of factly. Sousuke raises his eyebrows and glances into Haru's direction, only to find him buried in Makoto's arms. 'Yeah, that.' Rin scratches his head. 'I guess I love two people. And there is this third one worming himself into my heart. This is totally weird, and I don't even know how you can just lie there and listen to me babbling shit like this.' He worries his lip with his sharp teeth and then mutters: 'I don't know how I ever thought I could be without you. I know now that Haru doesn't want to be without Makoto anymore. But I feel we kind of lost the right to your love when we simply went and tried to be happy without you.' Sousuke thinks that Rin isn't too far off the mark, but there is one thing he is totally wrong about: He and Makoto aren't angry anymore, and their pain is slowly dissipating. Watching Haru shift in Makoto's arms he wonders if they are communicating by osmosis. Finally he says: 'If you think like this, you let your bad conscience stand in the way of the best thing that might ever happen to all of us. It seems stupid.' He loves it when Rin looks both impressed and offended at the same time. 'No need to insult me', Rin says, resting his chin on Sousuke's chest. 'It is easier said than done.'

'Maybe he should fuck it out of you.'

Sousuke clasps a hand over his eyes, trying not to laugh and failing miserably. Makoto, angelic, too-good-to-be-true Makoto is lying on his back, holding Haru in an almost motherly embrace, looking completely innocent, yet this is what he is suggesting. Sousuke gasps for air when he sees that Rin's face is nearly the same colour as his hair. 'Makoto always has the best ideas, doesn't he?', he rasps between two fits of giggles and reaches out to push the hair out of Rin's face. But then he sobers up as he wonders if he should be the one to take Rin for the first time. He opens his mouth to ask as he turns and sees Haru is busy sucking Makoto's cock. Sousuke all but splutters and then gives a small yelp as Rin suddenly moves down to follow Haru's example. All coherent thought leaves Sousuke and for a moment he just lies there, his arousal taking his breath away.


	17. Preparation is everything

Sousuke wonders what is in store for him here and has already decided to let Rin lead the way. He doesn't worry, he doesn't feel anxious about anything that is happening. Haru and Rin talked and this is what came of it and he can't say he is unhappy about it, although he wonders if he can survive another ride on Rin's cock. But he suspects that this is not what this is all about and he is right as Rin reaches for the lube which Haru has just dropped to the floor, massaging Makoto's big cock with both his hands, and Sousuke has to grin. You're in for a ride, he thinks, that thing is going to make you feel...he gasps as Rin's lube-coated hands grab his cock and rub it gently. This is when he finally gets back to his senses and tries to sit up. 'That alone won't do. We have to prepare you.' Again, Rin blushes deeply. 'Not necessary', he quips and continues to stroke Sousuke's cock which nearly makes him shut up, but he does care about Rin and he wants his first time to be perfect and so he moans: 'What do you mean, not necessary? I don't want to brag, but I am not exactly small?' Rin looks at him with his patented 'You don't say' face but still blushes fiercely. 'I am already prepared.' Sousuke lets the words sink in and then his eyes widen while Rin manages to turn an even darker shade of red. 'Yes, Haru did it after we talked and now shut up.' 

Slowly, Sousuke lets himself sink back on the floor again, the mental image of Rin on his knees and hands wrecking him. He imagines Haru putting his fingers on Rin's virginal hole and Rin's face when he becomes aware of the touch. At the same time Rin starts pulling on his penis again and he groans and mutters: 'Careful, at this pace you're only in for a short ride.' He casts a lazy look at Rin who has stopped touching him and stares at his erect cock like the proverbial rabbit at the snake. Now Sousuke sits up and pulls Rin in an embrace. 'Are you...', he starts but Rin cuts him off as though he were biting into his sentence with those sharp teeth of his. 'I am sure. Let's do this.' 

A soft smile spread on Sousuke's face and he gently made Rin lean back and then lie on the floor, pulling a few pillows from the sofa and pushing one under Rin's head and one against his lower back, wanting him to lift it. Rin looks confused at first, then understands and complies, completely flustered. Sousuke sympathizes, Rin is now in a rather vulnerable position, his arse up in the air and presented to be fucked. To take his mind of things Sousuke decides to kiss him. It doesn't seem to work as Rin kisses back with some urgency and then breaks it off and hisses: 'Get in me now!'


End file.
